


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by expectingtofly



Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Listen to Christmas Music, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Makes Mixtapes For Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Dean and Castiel drive through the snow listening to Christmas music, and Dean explains the holiday tradition of listening to the music to Castielwritten for Day 5 ofthese prompts
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

“I thought we couldn’t listen to Christmas music,” Castiel commented as Dean turned up the radio in the Impala, the first notes of Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas is You” filling the car. (So he liked the song—sue him, it was a classic). 

Dean glanced at Castiel. It was a fair assumption. Last week, Dean had yelled at Sam when he found him and Castiel in the library listening to Christmas music before Thanksgiving like absolute monsters. Not on his watch.

“Thanksgiving is over,” he said. Castiel cocked his head, and Dean elaborated, “There’s rules to this. You can’t listen to Christmas music until Thanksgiving is past.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not Christmas season, it’s Thanksgiving season. Now it’s Christmas season.”

“So many rules,” Castiel sighed. “You humans are so particular.”

“Hey, you’re one of us now.” Reaching over, he patted Castiel’s knee. “You’ll get used to it. Give it a few years.”

The road was slick, slush lining the curb, rooftops and treetops covered in white. The heating hummed in the Impala and Dean left his hand on Castiel’s knee. John Lennon’s “Happy Xmas (War is Over)” was up next, then “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.”

Castiel frowned. “Why are they playing a song about infidelity? That seems a strange subject.”

“It’s not, that’s the joke. The mom is kissing her husband, who’s dressed up as Santa Claus. You know, because Santa Claus isn’t real.” 

“Oh,” Castiel said slowly. 

“You do know that right?” Dean teased. “That Santa Claus isn’t real?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean. I am aware.”

Dean grinned and tapped his thumb on the steering wheel, singing along to the songs that came on the radio. A memory rose in his mind of sitting in the backseat with Sam when they were young, listening to Christmas tunes on long car rides in the snow, arguing about the best Christmas song, falling asleep to soft carols at night.

“How do you know the lyrics to every song?”

Dean glanced at Castiel, who was watching him with a small smile on his face. He shrugged. “You hear them every year, they just get ingrained in your head.”

“Don’t you get tired of them?”

“No. Guess not. It’s a tradition, you have to listen to them.”

Castiel nodded. “Will you make me another mixtape? With the Christmas songs I should know?”

“You want another mixtape?”

“Yes.” He frowned when Dean smiled. “What?”

“Nothing. Just funny you liked the first one that much.”

“It’s not funny. You made me something and I appreciate it. And it was one of the first times I thought you might actually… feel something for me.”

“Well, you were right.” It’d been his stupid, halting way of telling Castiel he did. He should’ve just said it aloud. “We really wasted a lot of time, didn’t we?” he asked. “Not owning up and telling each other…” He wondered how many holiday seasons they could’ve had like this.

“It’s alright, Dean,” Castiel said softly, pulling him from his thoughts. “We’re making up for it now.” He smiled at him, and Dean knew he was right.

He turned his hand palm up and Castiel took it, interlacing their fingers. “It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas” began playing on the radio and snowflakes fell from the sky outside, flurries floating across the windshield. Castiel’s hand was warm in his.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this little bit of fluff! comments are always appreciated if you feel so inclined, and you can find me on tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
